Cloud applications may provide software as a service (SaaS, also called “on-demand software”), in which software and corresponding data may be hosted at one or more remote servers. Common cloud applications may include office and messaging applications, database management applications, accounting applications, customer relationship management (CRM) applications, content management (CM) applications, and other applications. Cloud applications may be attractive to individuals and companies, as using cloud applications allows for the outsourcing of hardware and software support, associated with the cloud applications, to the cloud provider.